An industrial engine arrangement can include a control system, a fuel supply, a water supply, and a number of valves and meters between each of the fuel and water supplies and the engine. The fuel and water may be mixed to form a water-fuel mixture with a desired water fuel ratio. This water-fuel ratio may be tailored for reducing carbon emissions in the engine exhaust, while ensuring sufficient fuel to maintain a stable combustor flame. Generally, the control system may control the valves to mix the water and the fuel at a desired water-fuel ratio in an open-loop or closed-loop manner for supply to the engine.